Animalistic Desires
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: They were perfectly suited for each other, both of them animals in their own way. He was the deadly serpent, she was a beast who devoured the bodies of those he killed.


**Animalistic Desires**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I own none of her characters.

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - Bellatrix decides to become an Animagus_

* * *

Bellatrix was jealous of Nagini. She saw the way he looked at her, the way he stroked her back, speaking softly to her in that ancient language he'd mastered long ago. She wanted to be loved, to be stroked and petted, lovingly caressed while her beloved master held her in his arms.

She started thinking that maybe, if she was an animal, Voldemort might show her the same kind of affection he showed Nagini.

She'd had enough of sitting through meetings, watching from a distance as that accursed serpent slithered between his legs and up onto her master's lap, wrapping herself around the Dark Lord's waist, draping herself across his shoulders.

In her fantasies Bellatrix saw herself doing all the things Nagini did, but in a more seductive, sensual manner.

She would sit between his legs, slowly running her hand along the pale flesh of his inner thigh. He would writhe beneath her like the snake that he was, moaning her name as her hand dipped between his legs.

The motion of his body and the sounds that he made during the height of his arousal was like music to her ears. And as Bellatrix sat on his lap, her legs around his waist as he began to thrust into her, she knew that he was the only one she truly loved.

For months she studied how to become an animagus. But while the learning process was easy enough, the transformations weren't so simple.

In the beginning her transformations were incomplete, and sometimes various animal limbs and body parts remained for hours after she tried to transform. There were times she attended meetings with a tail that she tried hiding under the long, flowing folds of her dress.

She wanted to keep her transformations secret until she had perfected the art of changing into an animal. Bellatrix wasn't ready to share her secret with the others, but hiding the lingering effects of her transformations wasn't always easy.

She tucked her tail under her dress, hoping that no one would notice the unsightly bulge that made her butt look like it was twice the size it normally was.

Severus was beside her, holding the door open for her as they entered the drawing room where the Death Eaters had gathered for a meeting. His eyebrows rose towards his hairline as he watched her pass, her ample backside drawing his attention as he stopped to stare at her.

"Severus!" Lucius snapped, hitting Snape in the side with his walking stick to divert his attention away from Bella's butt. "For Merlin's sake, act like you've got some damn class!"

Severus started and jumped back as Lucius hit him with his walking stick. The blond aristocrat then walked past him into the drawing room, looking thoroughly disgusted by Snape's inappropriate behavior.

Bellatrix soon found that trying to sit down without accidentally sitting on her tail was no picnic either. She tried to sit but quickly rose from her seat, looking like she'd sat on a pincushion as she yelped and flew into the air.

A few of her fellow Death Eaters turned their heads, watching as she adjusted the folds of her dress and sat down more carefully this time.

Dolohov leaned over and whispered in Yaxley's ear, "What's her problem?"

"From the looks of things, I'd say she has a bad case of hemorrhoids," said Yaxley.

Severus, meanwhile, had leaned over in his seat and returned to staring at Bella's butt. This time Bellatrix caught him in the act, and elbowed him in the face as he leaned in for a closer look.

Severus fell back in his seat, clutching his nose as Bellatrix smiled at her master.

"You were saying, my lord?" she said sweetly, ignoring Snape's muttered obscenities as blood trickled from his nose.

As she continued practicing her transformations, Bellatrix soon realized that she didn't know what kind of animal she was becoming. The fur on her tail was pale grey, and there were black stripes on her arms and legs. Sometimes her long, dark curls were replaced with a mane of greying hair, and sharp claws grew in place of her fingernails.

Finally, after almost a year of hard work and practice, Bellatrix was able to fully transform herself into an animal.

Bellatrix stood in front of a mirror, admiring her new animal form. She was now a beautiful, long haired striped hyena.

'But is this enough?' she thought, turning sideways and gazing at the mane of soft fur that cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders. 'Will he love me like this? Will he hold me and pet me the way he does Nagini?'

She sat down, cocking her head to the side as she looked at her reflection. Her mouth opened in a smile, revealing rows of sharp, white fangs.

'Yes, of course he'll love me,' she thought. 'I'm beautiful. And cuddling with a soft mammal has got to be better than cuddling with a cold blooded reptile.'

She changed back into a human being, then rose up off the floor and carefully smoothed out the creases in her dress. She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked presentable, then turned and headed for the door.

Tonight she would finally make her dreams come true as she snuggled with her beloved master, lying next to him in bed while he stroked her lush, luxuriant mane of fur. Soon this simple gesture of affection would grow to become something more as he began to desire a more intimate connection with her.

They were perfectly suited for each other, both of them animals in their own way. He was the deadly serpent, she was a beast who devoured the bodies of those he killed. They were animals, they were killers, and in each others arms they gave into their animalistic desires, making love like the wild creatures that they were.


End file.
